


A Christmas Tale

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Lemon, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi, by Aya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Aya





	A Christmas Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

"Twas the Night before Christmas and all through the house...Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse... " Duo Maxwell muttered as he crept into the heavily guarded mansion in full stealth mode. He was all decked out in a black turtleneck, and form fitting black jeans, a black ski mask pulled over his face. He hefted the black velvet sack that was slung over his shoulder and wandered soundlessly through the gold mine, that was the Peacecraft household.  
  
Indeed it was the night before Christmas, and instead of getting drunk all alone at his small apartment while watching old twentieth century Christmas movies like Miracle on 34th Street or A Wonderful Life; Duo was playing Robin Hood/Santa Claus.  
  
He had seen the rich couple all over the news and tabloids, as they flaunted their sickening amount of wealth and spent it on nothing but themselves. Never offering money to charities, or anything remotely generous. So when Duo has spent the whole day at an orphanage full of poor children, he decided to take actions into his own hands. Those kids would get a decent Christmas, courtesy of Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft-Yuy.  
  
Duo walked into the large sitting room and gazed at the huge Christmas tree. It was beautifully decorated and sparkled with white lights. Underneath were presents, dozens of them in gold, red and green foil wrapping paper. Wrinkling his nose, Duo kneeled down and inspected the booty. "Geez, all of these things are just for the two of them and some other friends. They don't even have any kids. Couple of selfish pricks.. " He muttered.  
  
He began stuffing the gifts into his velvet sack and soon had it completely filled with each carefully wrapped present. With his work done, Duo stood up and looked around the room once again, when something caught his eye. A photograph in a gold frame. The braided thief walked over and carefully examined the picture. In it was Heero Yuy, but instead of the usually severe looking expression on his face, he had a gentle smile as he looked at something to his left.  
  
Duo tilted his head slightly to the side and smirked. The man was beautiful, even if he was a selfish bastard. And he looked even more beautiful when he was smiling.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when suddenly he heard something, and he spun around to stare into the angry face of none other than Heero Yuy.  
  
+  
  
Heero was sleeping, or at least trying to. It was a difficult task when the Queen of the World had him in a grip so tight he felt as if he would choke and suffocate. Relena was his wife _\--_ they had been married when they were 18 and now, four years later, he still had the feeling that he could be doing so much more with his life. He wasn't unhappy, just very unsatisfied and restless. He felt useless in his office job, and living in this fancy house made him even crazier. There was always a servant to take care of something, and wait on him hand and foot. Relena loved that, but he liked to do things for himself. With a sigh he carefully pulled away from Relena and got out of bed.  
  
He padded out of the bedroom and made his way downstairs for a nightcap. However when he was at the bottom of the landing he stopped. Something was wrong. He had been a soldier in his younger years, and that intuition and training had never left him. He knew he wasn't alone. The servants were off for the holidays, and other than the guards outside, no one should be in the house but him and Relena.  
  
Heero carefully walked to the corner of the room and took a gun from behind a large painting. He always kept it there just in case something should happen and he was unarmed. This being one of those times, he cocked the gun and entered the sitting room. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the mans back.  
  
He was tall and slender, dressed all in black. Black shirt, tight black jeans and a black coat. His face was covered by a black ski mask. Heeros eyes lingered appreciatively on the mans rear end, before raising his gun. Just then, the would be thief spun around and faced him.  
  
Heero froze for a moment when he saw those eyes. They were wide and the most beautiful violet hue. They sparkled like two amethyst jewels. The man was holding a picture of him, a big sack over his shoulder. Heero blinked, tearing his eyes away from that gaze and looked around the room. Everything was in order, besides the absence of the large amount of gifts that Relena had insisted on buying.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Heero demanded, pointing the gun at the man's head.  
  
Duo froze.  
__  
Damn Maxwell, you're busted, he cursed himself.  
  
He dropped the sack and held his hands up in the air, going over his possible escape routes. He was half expected the ex soldier to just blow his brains out right there, but for some reason Yuy was just staring at him with this strange expression.  
  
"Take that thing off," his deep voice commanded suddenly.  
  
Duo stared at him. "Huh?"  
  
Heero scowled at him. "The mask."  
  
Duo stared at him, and he frowned. However he wasn't about to argue with someone who was pointing a gun at his head. He ripped the mask off and flung it at Yuy, with a glare.  
  
Heero gasped softly when he saw the young mans face. He was a breathtaking vision. Large violet eyes set in a heart shaped face. He had a delicate slightly upturned nose and a soft pouty looking mouth. He had a certain mixture of innocence and sexuality that was intoxicating. Silky looking chestnut colored hair framed his face, and the rest of his mane appeared to be tucked into his coat.  
  
"Take off your coat," Heero said, his voice sounding irritatingly hoarse. He told himself that he just had to make sure the boy was unarmed.. But he knew he just wanted to see the rest of this fey creature without extra padding covering him up.  
  
He watched as the violet eyed one shed his outer coat and stood there as if waiting for inspection. The rest of him was just as lovely as his face. He had a delicate, but muscular build, long legs and slender hands. A long rope of chestnut hair hung over his shoulder in a braid.  
  
"Now what? You kill me?" The boy asked as Heero began patting him down. When he came to the conclusion that the boy was unarmed he stood back.  
  
"Iie. I am not going to harm you," Heero said softly.  
  
The angel faced boy looked surprised. "Then what are you planning to do with me?" he asked a little suspiciously.  
  
Heero shrugged. "I haven't yet decided."  
  
The boy made a face. "Well, that's just peachy."  
  
Heero leaned against the wall. "Why would you only take the presents? There are far more valuable things in this house," he said flatly.  
  
Duo looked at Yuy in surprise.  
  
_Why the hell doesn't he just call the cops and be done with it._. "Does it matter?" he asked.  
  
Yuy looked him up and down slowly and nodded. "Hai."  
  
Duo crossed his arms over his chest. "Well if you must know, I was planning on giving these things to the orphans over at Maxwell Church," he said and concentrated on the sparkling lights of the tree.  
  
Heero couldn't keep the shocked look off his face if he wanted to. "You... you were giving them to the children?" he asked softly.  
  
The boy nodded and shrugged. "Well I figured you people have enough already so why not share the wealth with the little tykes ya know," he said with a shrug. "Look man, I know stealing ain't the answer and all that jazz, but I was just trying to help out some kids," he said looking defensive when Heero remained silent.  
  
Heero opened his mouth to say something when suddenly he heard his wife's voice. "Heero honey!! Where are you?"  
  
Duo winced at the sound of that whiny little voice, and he looked at Heero expecting him to start playing Mr. Heero the Hero and tell his little wifey how he caught the big bad thief. However Heero had other plans.  
  
The longhaired thief watched in shock as Yuy hastily tucked his gun into some unknown pocket in his boxers, and shoved the bag at him. "Take them and go before she gets down here," he said in a low voice.  
  
Duo obediently picked up the bag and stared at him. "Why are you doing this?" he demanded.  
  
Heero stared into those beautiful eyes, and sighed. "I don't know... I'll find you some day and tell you," he said and ushered the boy to the nearest door.  
  
Duo looked at him for a moment, then disappeared into the night.  
  
+  
  
~ Christmas Day ~  
  
Duo watched with a large happy smile, as the children of the orphanage tore into the presents that he had given to them. He was playing a skinny version of Santa, in tight red velvet pants and a matching top that was trimmed with white fur. A large Santa hat was propped on his head as he walked around handing out gifts. He was still confused at Heero Yuy's sudden act of generosity, and shocked that he had just let him walk out last night. He knew that normally Yuy had no tolerance for criminals, and even though Duo had the best of intentions, what he had done was a crime. He decided to put all those confusing thoughts out of his mind, and he sat down at the large table full of food. He dished out himself heaping amounts and started to eat, humming in delight as he ate Sister Helens' famous Apple Stuffing. He was half way through his meal when, he felt the presence of someone beside him. He looked up and choked on a turkey leg.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" Heero asked casually, enjoying the look of shock on the other boys' face.  
  
Duo shook his head numbly, and gaped at the sight. Heero was dressed in faded ripped up jeans and a button down flannel shirt. Damn he looked sexy...  
  
He sat next to the shocked looking boy and began to eat his dinner. "Your name is Duo, right?" he asked just as casually.  
  
Duo nodded dumbly, and began to chew his food mechanically. After a moment he found his voice and turned to Heero. "Whatcha doin' down here with us lowly peasants, Yuy? Shouldn't you be up on the hill in that big mansion with Blondie?" he drawled.  
  
Heero grimaced. "Relena is currently not speaking to me, because I told her that I gave all her gifts to the orphanage."  
  
Duo snickered. "Taking the rap for me, eh? You don't have to do that, I wouldn't want to be the cause of a divorce or somethin," Duo said, his violet eyes twinkling with mischief.  
  
Heero gazed into those wide eyes, and said softly. "Too bad.. I wouldn't mind you breaking me and Relena up."  
  
Duos eyes widened and he yet again choked on his food. He gaped at Yuy. "H..Huh?" he sputtered intelligently.  
  
Heero smirked. "You're too cute for your own good, Duo Maxwell."  
  
Duo just stared at him. A million different thoughts were going through his head. Could the famous Heero Yuy really be interested in him... like that?  
  
_Don't delude yourself, Maxwell. Yuy is just trying to do a favor for some poor people for once in his life. That doesn't mean he suddenly wants to pick out curtain patterns with you._  
  
Duo swallowed and gave Heero a pathetic little smile. "S..So, err, what are ya doin' down here, then? Wanted to make sure I actually gave the brats the presents or what? Cuz ya know Duo Maxwell never tells a lie," he babbled.  
  
Heero shrugged and began eating his own plate of food. "No, I just wanted to see you. I am not sure why," he said honestly.  
  
Duo narrowed his eyes a little. "Yer not thinkin bout turnin' me in to the cops are ya? Cuz man I already told ya --"  
  
Heero cut him off with a wave of his hand. "No no, nothing like that. I just wanted to see you, and I wanted to come down here. I have no one to spend Christmas with, now that Relena threw a hissy fit. Besides what better way to spend Christmas than in a church, ne?"  
  
Duo scratched his head still not looking convinced. "Ok... If ya say so, pal. I still don't see why ya want to see me, though."  
  
Heero looked at him for a moment. "It's hard to explain, I was a soldier for most of youth, and now I'm just.... useless I guess. I have nothing against donating money to charities, Duo. After living only for war, I have gotten used to surviving on very little so I don't need a lot of money. But it's not my money to give. And last night when I saw you risking your neck to give some orphans a nice Christmas, I don't know... it made me feel something.. and I knew that I had to come down here and see you."  
  
Duo stared at him wide eyed. "Wow. I never knew stealin' some stuff could make such a big impact on a guys life," he said with a grin.  
  
Heero shrugged. "I guess you never know what can inspire someone to do something good."  
  
Duo nodded, and stared at Yuys' profile. Damn, the guy was total eye candy. He sighed and got up his nerve. "So since you and yer ole lady are havin some problems, wanna hang with me for awhile? I mean since I'm havin such a big impact on yer life an all," he asked with another disarming grin.  
  
Heero smirked. "That would be great."  
  
Duo gnawed on his turkey leg. "Well, I was gonna stay for the service, than go back to my place and watch some good ole American football. You wanna come?" he asked.  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes a little at the last question and bit back a sex-related comment. This was not the time or the place to be hitting on Duo. He was in a church, and he didn't even know if the guy swung that way or not. Oh, and the fact that he was married to Relena. He stole another glance at the boy next to him and his face melted into a smile. The American was chewing something, and his eyes were closed as if he was experiencing something divine.  
  
_God dammit, Yuy, control yourself... you know why you can't do anything with him, no matter how beautiful he is._  
  
Heero groaned inwardly as Duo licked gravy off his lips, completely unaware that he was giving the ex-soldier a raging hard-on. Obviously feeling Heeros intense stare, Duo looked up and smiled. "Hold on to yer jeans Yuy, cuz I'm gonna show you some stuff that you will never get to do with that stuck up princess of yours," he said with a wink then went back to chomping his food.  
  
_I wish you could..._ Heero though, before concentrating on his own meal and willing his erection to go away.  
  
+  
  
Duo sat in a pew at the back of the small church, watching Heero out of the corner of his eye. At first the Japanese man had been a little hesitant about going into the church, but now he looked perfectly happy to be sitting so close to him. Suddenly Duo was painfully aware of just how close they were sitting, and he shifted in his seat when he felt the familiar stirring in his groin.  
__  
Dammit Duo, you are in a church. You do not think lustful thoughts while in church, even if they are about totally hot Japanese guys, he railed at himself.  
  
Duo tried to concentrate on Father Maxwell and the service, but his thoughts kept straying back to Heero and those tight jeans.  
__  
Damn, it isn't even that he is so gorgeous. He is way cooler than I originally thought. Not a snob in the least. And he is smart, and funny and makes me get this funny feeling in my stomach. Like a million butterflies flapping their damn wings. Argh. Now is not the time to be falling in love, Maxwell. Especially with Heero Yuy of all people. Who is untouchable and unavailable.  
  
Duo wet his lips and glanced up at Heero again. His eyes widened a little when he saw that those intense blue orbs were focused on him. He dropped his eyes quickly and they fell directly on the crotch of Heeros jeans. If it was at all possible his eyes would have widened even more. There was a tell tale bulge in those pants that rivaled his own.  
  
Duo looked up at Heero again and saw that he was blushing adorably.  
  
_Oh my god. Ohhh my god. He is hot for me! Oh shit!!! What do I do? What do I say? Wait, he could be thinking of Relena and that's what gave him a hard-on..._ Duo looked turned red and looked up at Heero again. His breath caught in his throat when Heero leaned forward a little bit.  
  
"Do you want to get out of here?" he whispered. Duo shivered a little when he felt Heeros warm breath in his ear.  
  
Nodding a little dazedly, Duo allowed Heero to guide him out of the church and to a silver BMW.  
  
Once inside the car Heero took a deep breath. Could he really do it? Duo obviously knew that he wanted him... and he wasn't exactly running for the hills screaming 'fag'. Heero shut the car door and looked over at the longhaired boy. His violet eyes were fixed on him and he had the most adorably confused expression on his face.  
  
_Screw it._  
  
With that thought he attacked Duos lips savagely, kissing him hungrily. Duo moaned softly against Heeros' mouth and parted his lips for the other mans' invading tongue.  
  
Heero wrapped his arms around Duos waist and lifted him up, depositing him on his lap. Duo squirmed a bit until he found a comfortable position, the friction causing Heero to buck his hips and gasp in pleasure.  
  
Never breaking the kiss, Duo began grinding against Heeros' denim clad erection. He fumbled with the buttons on Heeros' shirt impatiently and slid his hands along the smooth muscular chest. Growling, Heero pushed Duo back against the steering wheel and yanked the boys shirt up. He unzipped the tight red pants and slid his hand into them.  
  
At first contact Duos' head snapped back and he cried out in pleasure. He writhed helplessly on Heeros' lap as those talented hands continued to stroke and caress his throbbing cock. "Ohh god...nnn Heero," he moaned.  
  
Heero bit his lip, painfully aware that all of Duo's panting and moaning was turning him on even more. He shifted in the seat, and twisted Duo around so that the violet-eyed boy was facing the windshield. As he pumped Duos arousal, he began to grind his own neglected erection against Duos' tight little ass.  
  
"Oh god, yes," Duo panted as Heero varied between pumping and stroking his cock, leaving him on the edge of insanity. He thrusted into Heeros' hand mindlessly, desperate for release. Then suddenly Heero took his hand away, and Duo whined in despair at the loss.  
  
"Heero what.." he panted but then he realized what the ex-soldier was doing and he nearly came just from the realization of what was about to happen. Duos' hand slid down to his straining erection and he began to stroke himself, even as Heero slathered his own cock with Duos pre-cum.  
  
Heero grabbed his hand, and lifted the boy up slightly. Duo moaned softly as he felt the Japanese man guide his weeping cock into his hot tight entrance. When he was fully impaled on Heeros' thick member, Duo bit his lip in momentary discomfort.  
  
Heero panted heavily, resisting the urge to just thrust up into the gorgeous creature on top of him. Then finally Duo wiggled a little as if to tell him to get on with it already. Heero groaned and began to thrust into the boy slowly at first, then harder and harder.  
  
Duo pushed his hips back to meet Heeros' thrusts. "Harder...please," he practically sobbed. That was all the encouragement Heero needed. He changed the angle of his thrusts, hitting that spot deep inside of the braided boy that made him scream with pleasure.  
  
Heero panted raggedly, moaning out incoherent nonsense. He pounded into Duo violently, making the entire car shake. He didn't know how long he fucked the beautiful Angel, but he felt his orgasm approaching. With a groan he wound his arm around Duos' waist and once again started to pump the boys' now wet erection.  
  
Overcome with sensation Duo writhed helplessly for awhile, all the while shouting out four letter obscenities. Then suddenly he spilled his essence all over Heero and himself.  
  
When Heero felt Duo's muscles clamp down around his cock, he cried out desperately. He pumped into the braided boy a few more times before he too orgasmed wildly.  
  
Heero collapsed against the seat, spent. He panted exhaustedly, trying desperately to catch his breath. Duo shifted slightly, and turned so that he was facing Heero. "Mmm.. that was nice," he murmured as the other man planted gentle kisses all over his face.  
  
Heero gazed into Duos heavy lidded eyes, and smiled gently. "How about we go back to your place for a repeat performance," he suggested lightly.  
  
Duo snuggled against him and nodded. "Mm hmm... sounds good," he murmured sleepily. Heero smiled lazily and caressed the boy's long hair.  
  
"Heero?" came the muffled voice from against his chest.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
".... I know it's a little too late for this.. but.. what about Relena?"  
  
Heero frowned a little as he rubbed Duo's back gently. "I don't know, Duo... it's too soon for me to think about that little problem."  
  
Duo seemed satisfied with the answer and snuggled closer. " 'K, lets just spend Christmas fucking each other senseless and think of a solution in the morning," he suggested.  
  
Heero smiled fondly at the boy and nodded. "I like that plan," he said and kissed Duo's neck.  
  
_Yeah... Everything is always clearer in the morning..._


End file.
